


Наперекор

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Наперекор [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Их решение пожениться было наперекор всем законам и не только.





	Наперекор

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411622.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Это же здорово! — Изабель взвизгнула и, подпрыгнув на месте, кинулась к Алеку обниматься. Тот, немного растерявшись от такой реакции, только хлопал глазами на Магнуса. — Мой старший брат женится! Ура! Я уж не думала, что доживу!

— Тебе всего лишь двадцать! — со смехом возмутился Магнус, отвечая на объятия от Клэри. — Это очень жестоко по отношению к Александру.

— Магнус, Алек, поздравляю, — глаза Клэри лучились искренней радостью за друзей. — Наконец-то вы решились, потрясающе прекрасная новость.

При этом она кинула такой многозначительный взгляд на Джейса (который явно всё ещё считал происходящее шуткой), что он мгновенно побелел и проговорил едва ли не по слогам:

— Поздравляю, брат, — и, сделав лицо кирпичом, начал разглядывать свои ботинки.

— Поверь мне, Бисквитик, я сам до сих пор в шоке, что мы это делаем. В хорошем смысле в шоке, — поправился Магнус, поймав взгляд Александра.

— Я согласна быть в шоке до конца своих дней. Алек, только не говори маме без меня, я должна видеть её лицо, — отпустив брата, Изабель устремилась к Магнусу и едва не сбила с ног. Кажется, она всерьёз задалась целью покалечить кого-нибудь до церемонии: он почти задохнулся, так крепко она сжала шею. — Йес, я буду подружкой невесты! Кстати, — задумчиво нахмурившись, Изабель поинтересовалась: — а кто из вас будет невестой?

— Ну, мы ещё определяемся с этим, — отшутился Магнус, посмотрев на растерявшегося Алека, который, кажется, и впрямь задумался над этим вопросом.

Предстоящую свадьбу они вообще пока не обсуждали: ещё даже и получаса не прошло, как Магнус услышал от Александра «Да».

Пока что предстоящее событие казалось чем-то из разряда «желанное, но сбудется очень нескоро», и Магнус сам не до конца верил, что не просто решился на свадьбу не по традициям нефилимов, а пришёл к Александру и предложил это. А тот согласился, и теперь они действительно собираются пожениться.

Похоже, чтобы осознать, надо было переспать с этим. А то и выпить.

— Магнус, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то задумчивый в последние дни.

Постаравшись безмятежно улыбнуться, Магнус увлёк Александра в поцелуй, отвлекая от весьма точного замечания. Его же самого как будто когтями полоснули по груди: Магнус-то думал, что держал лицо, успешно прятал эмоции. Нельзя показывать Александру, что его действительно кое-что беспокоило и весьма серьёзно, ещё нет, не время.

— И всё-таки? — настойчиво произнёс тот, продолжая поглаживать его затылок, ероша короткий ёжик против роста волос. Такая малость, а по телу Магнуса всякий раз проходила волна трепетной дрожи.

— Тебе привиделось, родной мой. Единственное, что сейчас занимает мои мысли, так это куда отправиться дальше. Самые-самые романтичные места мы уже почти все посетили.

Враньё удалось: заметно расслабившись, Александр ласково чмокнул его в переносицу. Не удержавшись, Магнус жалобно застонал: такие мягкие, тёплые губы, куда уж тут отпускать Александра в Институт, сражаться с демонами? Нет, в постель, только в постель.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это совсем не обязательно. Я с не меньшим удовольствием просто поваляюсь с тобой на кровати.

— От этого я бы сейчас не отказался, — протянул он, томно потягиваясь и наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как Александр облачался в боевую экипировку.

Увы, выходные подошли к концу, долг сумеречного охотника звал, и, как Магнусу ни хотелось задержать Александра у себя ещё немного, он заранее понимал, что проиграет этот бой.

Зато никто не говорил, что нельзя его немножечко, самую малость, невинно провоцировать, чтобы Александр сам захотел остаться.

— Ну же, Магнус, не дуйся. — Однако когда тот вот так обезоруживающе улыбался, Магнуса только и хватало на то, чтобы улыбаться в ответ. Он превращался в совершенно счастливое и на всё согласное желе, из которого при желании можно было вылепить всё, что угодно. — Обещаю сегодня не задержаться.

— Ловлю на слове.

Уже на пороге Александр обернулся послать ему воздушный поцелуй и вышел из лофта спиной вперёд, продолжая гипнотизировать своей улыбкой. Магнус помахал рукой на прощание, но, когда дверь захлопнулась, отпустил себя: выдохнул, устало опустил плечи, убрал с лица лицемерно счастливое выражение. Лгать Александру он особенно ненавидел, но что поделать, не говорить же, в самом деле, правду: она могла причинить ещё больше вреда, чем просто обман.

Он и так уже достаточно ранил чувства Александра, ответив отказом на предложение о браке, и вроде бы Магнус объяснил, что причина не в них, а в дурацких законах сумеречных охотников, но наверняка же Александр всё равно отнёс это к себе. Видит Ангел, Магнус действительно хотел, чтобы их связывали более крепкие узы, чем просто совместное проживание. Однако мысль, что тогда Александру придётся заключить брак не по традициям своего народа (чего он заслуживал куда больше, чем многие), претила и заставила Магнуса, в конце концов, попросить отложить эту тему до лучших времён. То разочарование в любимых тёмных глазах Магнус вряд ли скоро забудет. Он попытался, конечно, всё сгладить, и Александр тогда улыбнулся, ответил, что всё нормально, он понимает и готов ждать сколь угодно долго, а между тем делать всё от него зависящее, чтобы приблизить такой важный для них день. Однако…

Внешне на отношения это не повлияло. Александр по-прежнему любил его с той же страстью, и Магнус отвечал полной взаимностью. К болезненной теме они больше не возвращались, то есть, Магнус старался о ней не думать, но знал, что Александр сохранил всё случившееся в своей памяти и просто ждал удобного момента, чтобы начать действовать. Однако, если честно, что можно сделать, если до сих пор никому не удалось сдвинуть многотонную закостенелую махину под названием Клэйв?

И, если бы не их путешествие в Японию, наверное, Магнус долго ещё продолжал бы обманывать себя.

Как оказалось, планирование свадьбы — такая головная боль, что Магнус даже начал задумываться, как бы вызвать какого-нибудь демона, чтобы всеобщее внимание переключилось на его поимку. Взять хотя бы план рассадки гостей за столами: они с Александром, сталкиваясь лбами, три вечера корпели над ним, от усердия прорвав в паре мест бумагу, а потом пришла Изабель, отобрала список и за несколько минут полностью переделала. И получилось как раз то, что нужно! Так что, когда Изабель ушла, помахивая листком и весело напевая себе под нос какую-то песенку про любовь, только и оставалось, что переглянуться и… пойти заниматься более интересными вещами.

Потом — или до этого? — случились свадебные костюмы. Вежливо отказавшись от помощи девушек, Магнус отправился в один из бутиков самостоятельно, а спустя полчаса примерок в заведение ввалился взмыленный, с загнанным взглядом Александр. Увидев его, Магнус даже выронил из рук изумрудный смокинг, с которым собирался в примерочную.

— Родной мой, что случилось?

Затравленно озираясь, тот только и успел выдохнуть «Спаси!», когда снаружи раздалось:

— А-ха! Попался! — и Александр с мучительным стоном рухнул на заваленную одеждой софу, явно пытаясь спрятаться.

Охотничий азарт преследовавших его Изабель и Клэри был вызван вещами вполне прозаическими: после долгих споров основными цветами для оформления зала (кстати, не забыть бы спросить, где именно будет церемония, а то молодожёнов даже не поставили в известность) выбрали золотой и синий, и смокинг Александру теперь спешно подыскивали именно в такой гамме. Магнус вздохнул было с облегчением, а затем тоскливо посмотрел на свой: изумрудный цвет, конечно, не нравился настолько сильно, как синий, зато смотрелся необычно, да и Александр, как-то увидев его в изумрудном халате, признал, что ему очень идёт.

— А я считаю, что пиджак с его свадьбы с Лидией очень даже хорош, — поразмыслив, подала голос Клэри, но все остальные пришли в ужас и сразу же отмели эту идею.

— Скажи спасибо, что здесь нет мамы, — пробормотал Александр, когда его наконец отпустили: после двух часов мучений и примерки едва ли не всего имевшегося в наличии гардероба подходящим Изабель с Клэри сочли кремово-бежевый смокинг с золотой оторочкой. Сейчас они «развлекались» тем, что вовсю гоняли консультантов, подбирая под него синий камербанд. — Они с Изабель никогда не сходились в плане вкуса.

Магнуса передёрнуло, когда он представил в этом цирке ещё и Мариз. С девушками в те редкие моменты, когда они не слишком настойчиво навязывали своё видение предстоящей церемонии, хотя бы было весело. Мариз же непременно всё испортила бы своим официозом и кислым видом: она с самого начала показывала, что не горит особым желанием участвовать в организации праздника, но, с другой стороны, и палки в колёса, похоже, вставлять не собиралась. А это что-то да значило.

Реакцию Роберта на предстоящее бракосочетание Магнус не знал. Александр отмалчивался на вопросы, сказал ли он отцу и как всё прошло.

— Что же, тогда я благодарен Ангелу, что нас сопровождает только твоя дорогая сестра. Её энтузиазма хватит на четверых.

Посмотрев, как Изабель ожесточённо препирается с двумя консультантами по поводу синей бабочки, Александр вздохнул.

— Не знаю, как сказать ей, что это наша свадьба и мы сами справимся.

— А стоит ли? — неожиданно для самого себя подумал вслух Магнус. — Пока что у неё прекрасно получается, будет скверно обидеть её отказом.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что в том пиджаке ты смотрелся бы великолепно. Но изумрудный с синим не сочетается, — довольно похоже передразнил он сестру.

— Вообще-то это сказала Клэри.

— Да неважно. Я бы хотел видеть тебя в этом, — Александр указал на смокинг, сиротливо вернувшийся на свою вешалку. — А я в своём кремовом безумии как будто возвращаюсь в день свадьбы с Лидией. Прямо оторопь берёт.

Кинув неодобрительный взгляд на выбранный и уже приобретённый костюм, Магнус на мгновение поджал губы и заставил себя расслабиться.

— Знаешь, если он тебе не по вкусу, мы вполне можем пожениться и голыми. — протянул он, многозначительно понизив голос, и у Александра заалели уши и щёки, а в глазах замерцал озорной огонёк. — Разумеется, под плотным-плотным гламуром, потому что я никому не позволю смотреть на тебя в таком виде.

Уловив волну, тот широко улыбнулся:

— Боже мой, я женюсь на дьявольском собственнике!

В этот раз, посещая Японию, они наконец заглянули в местный Институт (простой визит вежливости, Александр твёрдо и уверенно отклонил просьбу Мариз немного задержаться и обменяться опытом с коллегами) и к Верховному магу Токио, которой Магнус задолжал ужин ещё Ангел-знает-сколько-лет-назад. Аматерасу приняла их с привычной японской сдержанностью, нисколько не удивившись внезапному появлению, но от Магнуса не укрылось, как она весь вечер посматривала на Александра, изо всех сил пытавшегося соблюсти японские традиции трапезы: заинтересованно, почти игриво. Да, он выглядел настолько мило и трогательно, что Магнус и сам с трудом сдерживал улыбку, боясь ненароком обидеть, однако Аматерасу это не извиняло. Её слуг, вившихся вокруг него без остановки, тем более.

— Он хорош, — вполголоса заметила она, улыбаясь как всегда покровительственно и таинственно, — этот твой новый любовник.

— Спасибо, что отметила, но я предпочитаю иначе называть наши отношения. — Магнус всё-таки улыбнулся: Александр, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить серьёзное лицо, сражался с палочками для еды.

— Тогда почему я не вижу ваших колец?

— Дело… — он запнулся, — дело не в нём и не во мне, мы оба хотим, но законы…

— Магнус, — Аматерасу покачала головой, пронзая его взглядом своих двойных фиолетовых глаз, — я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь, мне бесполезно лгать. Вы уже давно в серьёзных отношениях и в то же время не дошли до того, чтобы узаконить их. Очевидно же, что проблема в тебе, твоих скоротечных романах или страхе лишиться свободы. Но вы с этим мальчиком рис разных сортов, и ты для него — чувство всей жизни, так что имей совесть уважить его. Либо поженитесь, либо оставь его искать себе другое счастье.

Он как сейчас помнил, каким мертвецким, отравляющим холодом прошибло его после этого предложения. Александра нельзя, невозможно было представить с кем-то другим, Магнус так долго боролся за право быть с ним, а Аматерасу абсолютно спокойно предлагала обратное.

— Просто не морочь мальчику голову, — закончила она мысль, как-то многообещающе улыбаясь. — Он заслуживает искренности.

Аматерасу всегда отличали удивительная, подчас нелицеприятная искренность и чёткость формулировок. Как будто Магнус не понимал. Александр, с его открытым сердцем, и правда достоин был лишь настоящих чувств и прямодушия. Кто был Магнус, чтобы лишить его этого? Возможно, тот, кого Александр потом возненавидит за свои потери. Хотя это Магнус больше наговаривал себе, в глубине души зная, что Александр никогда так с ним не поступит. Да, Аматерасу права: главная причина была не в том, что Магнус принадлежал к Нижнему миру и не мог заключить брак по законам нефилимов, а в его страхах… В то время как Александру явно полагалось большее, чем просто делить с ним постель, стол и дом.

 

Это не давало покоя с тех самых пор, как они, попрощавшись с ней, отправились путешествовать дальше по стране. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Магнус не возвращался мыслями к этому, вообще к ним, к тому, что, возможно, своим отказом унижал Александра. Многие пары счастливы и без кольца, верно, да и большинство сумеречных охотников и нижнемирцев знали, что они с Александром принадлежали друг другу, только полный придурок попытался бы вмешаться в их отношения. Всё же прекрасно… Но, похоже, Кларисса и Джонатан вскоре поженятся, за ними, возможно, и Изабель остепенится вместе с Саймоном. Как тогда будет чувствовать себя Александр, когда близкие начнут поочерёдно приглашать их с Магнусом на свои свадьбы? Ущербным? Нелюбимым? Каким-то неправильным, раз его бойфренд отказывается узаконить их отношения?

Да, Аматерасу права: или не морочить ему голову, или оставить.

Оставить Александра… да Магнус не сделал бы этого и под страхом смерти.

В конце концов их выгнали из торгового центра за непристойное поведение в туалете, а Изабель, основательно пошипев на них за «идиотизм», отстала потом на целую неделю. Которую удалось использовать очень даже продуктивно: репетиция первой брачной ночи прошла отменно, целых шесть раз. Все эти дни Александр лучился счастьем — отчасти из-за того, что предсвадебный ураган в лице сестры ненадолго отпустил их, отчасти потому, что они вместе выбрали кольца. Простые, совершенно неброские ободки из белого золота; Магнус предпочёл бы серебро, но Александр, когда они зашли в ювелирный, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, улыбнулся, а затем указал именно на те кольца, которые сейчас в бархатной коробочке хранились дома. Подальше от загребущих наманикюренных пальчиков Изабель.

Александр без устали продолжал извиняться за её чрезмерную активность, но Магнус уже начал находить в этом свою прелесть. В конце концов, их избавили от ужасной необходимости выбирать сервировку стола или то, каким образом должны быть сложены праздничные салфетки — ради всего святого, он хотел принимать участие в организации своей свадьбы, но некоторые детали были чересчур. Так что, если в Институте нашлась энтузиастка, готовая добровольно взвалить на себя эту ношу, Магнус с готовностью отдал флаг в её руки.

Однако, когда однажды Александр вернулся домой абсолютно потерянным, Магнус начал лихорадочно перебирать все варианты возможных катастроф, начиная от того, что свадебный торт не будет готов вовремя и заканчивая полной переделкой всей церемонии. С Изабель бы сталось.

— Не могу поверить, что она сделала это! — наконец громогласно объявил он.

— Сладкий мой, кто что сделал? — Магнус приглашающе похлопал рукой по софе рядом с собой, но тот, к его большому удивлению, только засопел ещё более сердито и не сдвинулся с места.

— Изабель. Мне следовало догадаться, что она не просто так затаилась, но Магнус, я был настолько рад, что нас оставили в покое, что ни о чём не думал! А она взяла и… — перестав метаться по комнате, Александр наконец признался: — Изабель отправила от нашего имени прошение в Клэйв о возможности признания нашего брака. Вот. Прости. — И сразу же отвернулся.

— Не знаю, почему ты извиняешься, — собравшись с мыслями, медленно начал Магнус. — По-моему, твоя сестра поступила, ну, не очень мудро, что есть, то есть, зато из большой любви к нам.

— Да, но… — выругавшись, Александр плюхнулся на софу так, что диванные подушки подпрыгнули на месте. — Просто я не знаю, как на это реагировать. Вроде я должен быть благодарен Иззи, но я отдаю себе отчёт в том, какой мы получим ответ. Мне больно от того, что нам придётся пройти через всё это. Члены Клэйва ничего же не понимают, они считают своё мнение единственно правильным.

Магнус не мешал изливать душу, только крепко сжал его ладонь — тот, не задумываясь, с отрешённым отчаянием стиснул пальцы в ответ — и прижался к плечу щекой. Глупо притворяться, будто он не понимал всех последствий поступка Изабель. До этого момента о свадьбе был в курсе… ну, не узкий круг близких, но всяко меньше, чем узнает теперь. Магнус ведь решился на брак по законам примитивных, потому что понимал: сейчас, на данном этапе отношений между Нижним миром и сумеречными охотниками, от Клэйва они получили бы скорее жесткий отказ, чем простое игнорирование. До сих пор до них не было никакого дела, но благодаря Изабель… чего теперь ждать — непонятно.

— Не хочу, чтобы в самый разгар церемонии меня срочно отозвали на какую-нибудь миссию.

— Уверяю тебя, — повернув его к себе, Магнус нежно коснулся губами его сведённых бровей, — даже если такое, не дай Бог, и случится, я останусь ждать у венца. От меня ты не убежишь.

На несколько секунд Александр улыбнулся было, но затем улыбка сползла с лица, оставив только напряжение и разочарование.

— Это было очень больно сейчас, — заметил он с поразительным спокойствием, и Магнус устыдился своих слов. — Магнус, мы столько к этому шли, я так ждал твоего «да», а ты думаешь, что я и в этот раз сбегу?

— Нет, конечно, я так не думаю.

Несмело улыбнувшись, Алек кивнул.

— Спасибо. А с Изабель… ещё мне стыдно, что это она написала в Клэйв, а не я. Я так уверен был, что они откажут, что сразу начал думать широко: чьей поддержкой мне заручиться, какие законы нужно переписать и сколько времени всё это займёт. Самое простое мне не пришло в голову.

— Вы с ней мыслите по-разному, Александр. Ты стратег, а Изабель, — поняв, что сравнение выходит неудачное, Магнус поправился: — предпочитает сначала делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: я не вижу в этом ничего ужасного, вы всего лишь подошли с разных сторон к этому вопросу. К тому же, может, Клэйв и прислушается, а если нет — я не заберу своё «да» назад. Я уже принял решение.

Наверняка Магнусу потребуется большое мужество, чтобы его не изменить. Он же знал Клэйв, наблюдал, как сменяются нефилимы в его рядах: одни стареют, другие уходят молодыми — но общий настрой никогда не менялся. Жители Нижнего мира всегда считались созданиями второго сорта, низшими. Сумеречные охотники не сочетаются браком с нижнемирцами. Может так статься, что Александра вызовут в Идрис по каким-нибудь неотложным делам уже завтра или за несколько часов до самой свадьбы. Или и Александр, и большинство гостей сорвутся сразу после церемонии… Даже не присылая официальный отказ, есть множество способов расстроить праздник и унизить их с Александром так, что потом им даже руки не подадут. Магнусу это не впервой, но меньше всего он хотел, чтобы этому испытанию подверглось его с Александром чувство.

Он не говорил ничего вслух, но Александр и так чувствовал напряжение, только усилившееся с необдуманным поступком Изабель. Сложно радоваться предсвадебной суете, когда знаешь, что само мероприятие может в любой момент сорваться. Зато остальным это как будто не приходило в голову: Изабель и Клэри с недюжинной силой тащили их выбирать праздничный торт и открытки-приглашения, Джейс регулярно ныл Александру на тему того, что девушкам никак не нравится его костюм шафера, а чем стремительней приближался час Икс, тем любезней становилась Мариз. В первый раз, не услышав в её голосе ноток «Маг-ты-позоришь-моего-сына-и-мою-семью», Магнус хотел даже было сотворить разгоняющие морок чары. Всё было хорошо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы в это поверить. Может, это прожитые бок о бок с нефилимами годы сделали Магнуса чересчур подозрительным, но он не мог заставить себя перестать думать об этом: что им помешают, что их любым способом разъединят, и всё рухнет — то, к чему они так долго шли.

Едва услышав открывающуюся дверь, Александр повернулся, забыв о разложенных на столе схемах.

— Магнус, что-то случилось? Ты ведь не планировал сегодня выбираться из дома.

— Да, но я передумал.

— И мне это как-то не очень нравится. Ты в последние дни сам не свой.

Разумеется, сам не свой: Магнус сорвался в портал, забыв даже сменить шёлковую домашнюю рубашку на что-то более официальное.

Но, конечно, Александр говорил о другом. Просто к Магнусу внезапно пришло понимание — медлить больше нельзя. С каждым днём Александр шаг за шагом движется к осмыслению, что его просто водят за нос, к сомнениям в искренности чувств Магнуса. К тому, что он много чем пожертвовал ради него, а Магнус не пожелал идти на компромисс.

Брак — это ведь не просто обменяться кольцами в праздничной обстановке. Это — любить, уступать и любить ещё сильнее, когда уступают тебе.

— Александр, мне нужно кое-что сказать, — выдохнул он, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал волнение раньше времени. — Мы можем сейчас поговорить?

Тот посмотрел с заметной настороженностью, однако кивнул и пошёл закрывать дверь. Магнус наблюдал за ним взглядом, умоляя себя сосредоточиться, не слушать панически колотившееся сердце и не бояться теперь получить отказ в ответ.

— Может, поделишься наконец, что случилось? Я ушёл несколько часов назад, и вот ты прибегаешь взволнованный. Это из-за того же, почему ты ходишь такой задумчивый последние дни? Магнус, если что-то тебя так гложет, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Мы сможем найти выход, что бы ни случилось.

— Волноваться тебе не о чем. В хорошем смысле не о чем. Я хотел поговорить о нас.

— Знаешь, если уж ты посередь дня сорвался в Институт, я не могу не волноваться. А если это ещё и связано с нами… — Александр плотно сжал зубы, но его тревога нашла себе другой выход — заплескалась в его глазах, как цунами.

Магнус ненавидел это. У Александра и так слишком много каждодневной нервотрёпки из-за работы, и незачем подливать масла в огонь. Он и сам хотел сказать уже всё поскорее, но вместе с тем было слишком страшно: от позвоночника расходился озноб, лишая последнего, и так прерывистого, дыхания. Чудом только Магнус до сих пор не сорвался и не убежал. Вот значит, как Александр чувствовал себя, когда заговорил о свадьбе в первый раз, как жутко, до одурения боялся услышать «нет» и услышал его.

— Помнишь, ты… ты говорил, что хочешь завести со мной с-семью.

— Да, я сделал тебе предложение, — на удивление быстро ответил Александр, как будто речь шла об обычном свидании. — Конечно, я помню.

— И я сказал, что не готов, пока Клэйв…

— А я сказал, что буду ждать сколь угодно долго, — перебил тот. — Магнус, если ты об этом, то я всё понимаю. Я люблю тебя.

— Нет, дело в том… дело в том, что я осознал — нам не нужно ждать.

Александр взглянул на него в немом изумлении, широко и недоверчиво распахнув глаза. О да, Магнус знал, что звучал глупо, а его поспешность только ещё больше портила впечатление, и без того уже скомканное, но пожалуйста, пусть Александр поверит.

— То есть если Клэйв в конце концов даст разрешение, это прекрасно, но зачем ждать его, если мы хотим пожениться? Это же наша жизнь, не их, мы не должны поступать в угоду им. Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились. Ты… ты ведь выйдешь за меня?

Он замолчал, но ответа не последовало. Втянул воздух широко раздувающимися ноздрями и смотрел, не моргая, словно оказавшись под прицелом.

— Александр?

— Господи, Магнус, не знаю, что заставило тебя вдруг передумать, но, Ангел… — сдавленно выдохнув, он двумя широкими шагами преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и притиснул Магнуса к себе, к бешено стучавшему сердцу, целуя словно в последний раз. Под его напором, под затопившем ощущением какого-то нереального счастья Магнус сдался, отвечая трепещущими губами. — О, Магнус, да, — прошептал Александр, отстраняясь, сияя улыбкой, затмившей все сокровища, которые Магнус видел в своей жизни. — Ты, ты это же серьёзно, да? Я люблю тебя, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Шшш, сладкий мой, — Магнус, ловя его дыхание, судорожно обнимая, прошептал: — Я знаю, я всё знаю. Просто эти старики из Клэйва…

— Эй-эй-эй, осторожнее! — Александр мягко рассмеялся, и его смех тепло завибрировал у Магнуса в груди, заставив задрожать от исключительности и правильности момента. — Я ведь тоже член Совета Клэйва, ты и меня считаешь стариком?

Совершенно очевидно, что он ни на что не намекал, но Магнус всё равно подумал об их будущем и вздрогнул.

— Для меня ты всегда будешь юным. Даже много лет спустя.

— Не сомневаюсь, — прошептал тот, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, поглаживая его лицо большими пальцами. — Магнус, я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты делаешь это ради меня.

Магнус только и смог, что улыбнуться ему и снова поцеловать, но в груди всё же засел какой-то слабый, неприятный осадочек, который остаётся всякий раз, когда кидаешься с головой в омут, не думая о последствиях. Но он велел себе просто о них не вспоминать.

На Александре просто не было лица. Он прошагал в гостиную, не сбавляя шага, как если бы мчался на очередную охоту убивать демонов, и выглядел настолько зверски, что первым, что испытал Магнус, — была паника.

— Александр?

Каталог, который он листал, подбирая свадебное путешествие, спланировал на пол. Магнус с подпрыгивавшим до самого горла сердцем ждал, боясь и представляя, что тот может сказать: Клэйв запретил им, и они лишат Александра рун, если он ослушается приказа. Ну, и что они сделают теперь? Руны — всё для нефилима, что Александр выберет в таком случае?

— Клянусь, я пристукну Изабель! И сделаю это раньше, чем она доведёт Саймона и он сам её пристукнет! — перестав мельтешить по гостиной, буквально рявкнул он, и у Магнуса немного отлегло от сердца. Если в том, что так расстроило его, виновата Изабель, то Клэйв тут ни при чём.

Ну, или Александр получил ответ от Пенхаллоу и злился, что сестра их так подставила.

— Скажи мне, — в его глазах замерцал какой-то мрачный огонёк, — разве, когда люди женятся, они не хотят, чтобы этот день остался в их памяти как самый лучший, как начало новой жизни?

— Эмм… ну да, но сладкий, к чему такой вопрос? Я не совсем тебя понимаю.

— Репетиция, — буркнул Александр. — Изабель хочет, чтобы завтра мы очень тщательно всё отрепетировали. Включая речь шафера, а так как она у Джейса всё ещё не готова, он сейчас экстренно ищет способы сорвать мероприятие, но Из настроена очень серьёзно, так что завтра нам предстоит надеть наши смокинги и предстать перед алтарём.

Хлопнув себя по колену, он сердито засопел и вдруг, стоило Магнусу растерянно взглянуть на него, встрепенулся.

— Нет, Магнус, это не то, что ты думаешь, — тут же продолжил он, не дав оторопевшему Магнусу вставить ни слова. — Я хочу эту свадьбу всей душой, и мне плевать, какое решение примет Клэйв, мы поженимся, вот только… я не представлял, что это будет настолько утомительно. Все эти примерки, подборки, репетиции, снова примерки. Не представляю, как ты себя чувствуешь во всём этом.

— Александр, я…

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я серьёзно. Я и не представлял, что всё так обернётся, что Иззи настолько увлечётся.

— Изабель в самом деле хочет как лучше, — Магнус осторожно улыбнулся, — ей ещё предстоит научиться сдерживать свой огненный характер. Одно обещание утиного жаркого Джейсу чего стоило.

— Но, Магнус, мы ведь представляли это иначе. Что-то более спокойное, размеренное, и уж точно мы должны были всё решать: и с костюмами, и с самой церемонией. Мне надо было с самого начала поставить Иззи на место, но я… Можешь сказать, что я трушу после того случая с Лидией.

— Во-первых, Александр, мне бы и в голову не пришло упрекать тебя в трусости. А во-вторых, пожалуйста, никакой Лидии в нашем доме.

— Да, ещё раз прости. Точно. Не в этой ситуации.

Оттолкнувшись от кресла, он пересел к Александру на колени, позволяя обвить себя за пояс, и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. Руки Александра скользнули ниже, на ягодицы, собственнически сжимая.

— Что, будем репетировать от начала и до конца? И первую брачную ночь тоже? А то я не против.

— Магнус, ты нарочно отвлекаешь меня, я же чувствую, — выдохнул тот в ворот его рубашки. — И проблему это никак не решит. Завтра мы должны отрепетировать всю церемонию, а потом, может, снова и снова, пока наша мисс «Идеальная-свадьба-моего-старшего-брата» не успокоится. А я всего лишь хотел, чтобы свадьба стала для нас чем-то поистине особенным, хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось… — его засиявшие было глаза померкли. — Но по-моему, за столько повторений, да даже за одно, это событие утратит свою прелесть.

Магнус поцеловал его в висок.

— Я поговорю с Изабель, дорогой. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Да, у меня было некое предубеждение, так это назовём, но не против свадьбы в принципе, а против ты сам знаешь чего. Оно уже позади. А с тобой я готов идти под венец хоть дважды, хоть четырежды и всякий раз буду счастлив, как никогда прежде.

— Знаю, — Александр наконец улыбнулся, — я тоже, но всё равно, извини, что вышло не так, как мы оба хотели.

— Я поражаюсь твоей удивительной способности просить прощения за то, что на самом деле в порядке.

— Знаешь, — продолжил тот, как будто не услышав, — иногда мне даже кажется, что проще сбежать и пожениться тайно, а потом поставить всех перед фактом.

Александр бросил это, явно не подумав, но Магнус невольно замер, осознавая, насколько хороша, соблазнительна идея. Ведь так и Изабель репетировать нечего, и Клэйв не сможет сорвать церемонию — всё уже свершилось. Он восторженно заулыбался, представляя, как бы это было. И это действительно был бы, как Александр и сказал, праздник только для них двоих, по их собственному закону и желанию. Однако вряд ли он на это согласится, уже столько всего сделано для их свадьбы.

— Магнус? — позвал его Александр, и Магнус обнаружил, что прикусывает от нетерпения и волнения нижнюю губу. — Ты же не хочешь сказать..?

— Я… могу это устроить. Правда. — С каждым словом взгляд Александра становился всё плотояднее, а улыбка — счастливей и шире. — И если ты хочешь, то прямо сейчас.

Портал ему удалось навести не сразу — Александр просто зацеловал его, жадно, едва не повалив на пол, — и в магическую круговерть они шагнули вместе, крепко переплетя пальцы. Ослеплённый ярким солнцем, он поднял ладонь ко лбу, чтобы прикрыть глаза от света. Лазурно-голубой прибой мягко лизнул носки ботинок Александра, и тот, растерянно приоткрыв рот, присел на корточки, протянул руку к воде.

— Кажется, создавая портал, я имел в виду муниципалитет, но забыл уточнить, какой именно. — Магнус решил всё-таки не говорить, что это место было поразительно похоже на одно из тех фото, какие он видел в туристическом каталоге.

— Где мы? — поднявшись, тот всё так же недоумевающе огляделся. — Солнце высоко над горизонтом, вроде полдень, то есть мы далеко от Нью-Йорка.

— Это Гавайи. И, если зрение мне не изменяет, здание муниципалитета довольно близко отсюда.

Александр улыбнулся ещё шире, затмив этой улыбкой само солнце, и, снова крепко сжав его руку, двинулся с пляжа, увязая в песке. Магнус следовал за ним, боясь поверить, что они сейчас это сделают. Что просто зайдут туда и обменяются кольцами, без свидетелей, без суеты, без взглядов толпы, наплевав на все возможные последствия.

Он никогда ещё в своей жизни не был так счастлив.

Возле пляжа стройными рядами примостились сувенирные лавки, и, поравнявшись с ними, Александр, как будто о чём-то вспомнив, с заметным смущением отпустил его руку.

— Ты не мог бы подождать меня ещё немного?

— Сладкий, да я готов ждать хоть до скончания века.

Как ни странно, Магнус успокоился: относительно Клэйва, предстоящей репетиции, которой не суждено состояться, относительно свадьбы вообще. Не могло быть всё так плохо под ярким солнцем, безоблачным небом и роскошными пальмами. Александр поставил их брак выше своей гордости как сумеречного охотника, Магнус переступил через свои принципы… Всё не просто хорошо — всё замечательно.

— Александр, прежде, чем мы начнём, — когда тот, торопливо пряча что-то в карман, вернулся, Магнус не выдержал, — прости, что заставил тебя так долго ждать и переживать отказ. Для меня очень много значит, чтобы твой брак был признан твоими же сородичами, и я слишком поздно понял, что тебе это не нужно.

Ему не требовалось ответа, просто нужно было наконец произнести эти слова вслух, и Александр его понял, крепко прижал к себе.

Администратор долго вглядывалась в их документы, косясь исподлобья подозрительным взглядом. Наконец удовлетворившись паспортом Александра, она взяла в руки уже его собственный, и Магнус увидел, как её брови от удивления скрылись под чёлкой.

— Тысяча шестьсот двадцать пятый?!

— Упс, — только и смог сказать он и, виновато улыбнувшись, взмахнул рукой, наводя гламур.

— Шестьсот двадцать пятый? — толкнув его в бок, вполголоса поинтересовался Александр, когда успокоенная девушка вернулась к оформлению бумаг. — Ты ведь говорил, что тебе восемьсот лет.

Сокрушённо качая головой, Магнус вздохнул. Это была всего лишь одна из череды той невинной лжи, которую он позволял себе на первом этапе знакомства. Не думал он, что однажды это ему аукнется.

— Я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, вот и соврал о возрасте и… своих бывших. Их не семнадцать тысяч, конечно, же, а в сотни раз меньше, — сознался он, и Александр издал тихий, понимающий смешок, а затем извлёк из кармана два простеньких колечка из тёмного дерева.

— Прости, — снова пробормотал он, сконфуженно перекатывая кольца на ладони. — Наши остались в Нью-Йорке, а здесь я смог найти только такие. Продавец сказал, они из дерева коа, священного для местных. Надеюсь, оно будет нас оберегать.

— Александр, тебе не стоило, — пробормотал Магнус резко севшим голосом и прикусил губу, когда Александр надел меньшее из колец ему на палец. Вроде бы простая, неказистая вещица, сувенирная безделушка, но в глазах резко защипало, как он ни заклинал себя держаться. Кажется, Александр тоже дрожал, пока Магнус трясущимися пальцами надел кольцо уже ему, а потом притянул в поцелуй, долгий, как будто бесконечный и невероятно счастливый.

— Всё готово. Поздравляю вас с заключением брака.

На какой-то миг Магнусу показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание от нехватки воздуха, от понимания, что вот всё и свершилось, и от восторга, который накатил вдруг и накрыл с головой. С шальным блеском в глазах, уже совершенно новым, незнакомым ещё, Александр отстранился… и Магнус не знал, что делать. Как обычно люди поступают после этого? Он ведь впервые женат, да и в последнее время, оказывается, так жаждал самого этого момента, что совершенно не думал, а что потом.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Александр в губы, и Магнус, ощущая покатившиеся по щекам слёзы, едва нашёл в себе силы сказать:

— И я тебя.

Его разбудили запахи фруктов, свежие и сладкие. Приоткрыв один глаз, Магнус застал как раз тот момент, когда Александр пристраивал у самого его носа гигантское блюдо с лакомствами.

— Привет, — пробормотал Магнус то ли ему, то ли подушке и приподнялся на локтях за поцелуем. — Выглядишь потрясающе.

Тот слегка смущённо попытался пригладить торчавшие дыбом волосы. Следы от засосов на его шее и ключицах в обрамлении рун смотрелись особенно сногсшибательно.

— Привет.

— Ты в таком виде ходил за фруктами? Я уже ревную.

— Как я понял, это у них входит в обслуживание номера для молодожёнов. Честно говоря, я даже не имею понятия, как называется половина из всего этого богатства, но пахнут они очень вкусно.

Сев — измотанное первой брачной ночью тело отозвалось приятной тянущей болью, — Магнус положил в рот кусочек папайи. Александр следил за ним широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых уже начинало плясать голодное пламя, как будто ему мало было ночи.

— Что, неужели снова?

Тот рассмеялся.

— Я великодушно пропущу это мимо ушей. Тебе ведь нравилось, а теперь жалуешься?

— Мне уже четыреста лет, и у меня не такой большой предел выносливости, как ты думаешь.

— Ну прости, Магнус. Я никогда ещё не занимался любовью с женатым четырёхсотлетним магом, видимо, немного перестарался.

Засмеявшись, Магнус привлёк его в объятия. Александр чуть передвинулся, переплетая их пальцы, и Магнус скосил глаза на руку, почувствовав соприкосновение их колец. Это было так… ново, странно. Он привык к кольцам, к тому, что на пальцах всегда множество украшений, но конкретно это вызывало только тепло и сладкое, какое-то щемящее чувство. Своё кольцо Магнус не променял бы и на все сокровища мира.

Поцеловав его в губы, Александр расстроенно заметил:

— Жаль, что те кольца остались в Нью-Йорке. Оно тебе очень шло.

— Ну, зато можно будет обменяться ими ещё раз.

От такой перспективы Александр буквально расцвел, лёгкими поцелуями пробегаясь по его виску и скулам.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул он Магнусу на ухо и, на секунду ещё крепче обняв, поднялся с кровати. — Так и быть, до завтрака не буду к тебе приставать. Угощайся, тебе надо восстановить силы.

Громко фыркнув, Магнус кинул в него подушкой, и тот, поймав её, примостил на кресле.

— А вот это ты очень зря. Она могла бы нам пригодиться.

— Мистер Лайтвуд…

— Мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн, на минуточку, — смеясь, поправил Александр, выуживая из груды одежды на полу телефон. — И от Лайтвуда-Бейна слышу. О, не делай такое лицо, ты же на свадьбу согласился, значит, и на фамилию тоже. Ты ешь, не отвлекайся, я пока смс проверю. Надо, наверное, написать, чтобы не волновались, не искали нас… О, вау, — он хмыкнул, округляя глаза, — ну у Иззи и обороты. У кого понахваталась, интересно?

Абсолютно не испытывая угрызений совести, Магнус поинтересовался:

— Что там? Что она обещает с нами сделать, если мы не явимся на репетицию?

Но вместо ответа тот сначала недоверчиво нахмурился, а затем даже растерянно приоткрыл рот.

— Александр? — тут уже Магнус всерьёз забеспокоился. — Всё хорошо?

— Иззи пишет, пришёл ответ от Клэйва на её письмо, — с расстановкой произнёс он и сделал глубокий вдох, шире и шире распахивая от удивления глаза, — и они это одобрили. Дали согласие, Магнус, они признают этот брак.

Глядя на его ошеломлённое лицо, Магнус судорожно вздохнул, ощущая, как мысли выпущенными на волю птицами разлетелись по сторонам. Клэйв одобрил… их? Это ведь невозможно.

Не выпуская из рук телефон, Александр пересел к нему, неловко приобнимая.

— Ну… — протянул он, начиная несмело улыбаться, — значит, мы с тобой сможем официально пожениться ещё раз.


End file.
